


Stay

by kaibaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibaek/pseuds/kaibaek
Summary: Luhan needs to go. Sehun wants him to stay.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> For hunhan-deprived Eunice.   
> I don’t know where I was going with this, but I hope you enjoy it!! ♡

Sunlight filters in through the glass windows of a quiet room. There’s a small suitcase by the end of the bed, left open to reveal the mess of crumpled clothes and bottles of shampoo and body wash. Luhan hasn’t finished packing.

He’s leaving tomorrow.

An important business trip in Shanghai awaits him and yet there he was, huddled against a younger man with long limbs and strong features. He keeps his gaze fixated on the latter’s sleeping face, a hand coming up to rest on his cheek as he slowly leans in to make their lips meet. The younger man stirs, letting out a groan as he pulls Luhan closer against him.

“Good morning,” Luhan whispers, his voice as soft as ever. Sehun doesn’t respond.

Luhan frowns. His boyfriend is leaving the next day and he doesn’t even make the effort to wake up early to spend as much time with him as he can. Obviously disappointed, Luhan tears himself away from the other’s grasp, slowly getting out of bed so he could finally finish packing.

But before he could even take a step away from the bed, Sehun’s fingers tightly wrap around his wrist. He turns around, eyebrows raised and breath caught in his throat as he meets Sehun’s gaze.

“Don’t go.”

Sehun pulls him back into bed, arms slipping around his waist and he keeps him as close as he can, his nose nuzzling against Luhan’s neck. “Don’t go.” He repeats and Luhan’s heart feels like it’s going to burst. He doesn’t want to go too, but he has to.

And he hates it.

He hates leaving Sehun alone. He hates seeing that sad, longing look on his face every time he sees him off at the airport. He likes his job, likes travelling around the world, but he would really rather spend time with the person he loves.

“Sehun, I have to.” Luhan lets out a sigh. He leans back against Sehun’s chest and closes his eyes. What would he give to stay in his warm embrace forever.

“I’ll miss you.”

Soft lips press gently against Luhan’s shoulder. “I always miss you.” Sehun mumbles against Luhan’s pale skin.

“I do too.”

Luhan turns to face Sehun and when he sees the sadness in his eyes, Luhan feels the guilt pooling in his stomach. He travels all the time and when he isn’t, he’s busy with work. He and Sehun haven’t even been on a proper date for god knows how long.

Luhan lifts his hands to cup Sehun’s cheeks, eyes locking on his as he speaks in the most sincere tone. “I’m sorry.”

Sehun pulls him into a hug, chin resting on the top of Luhan’s head as if to say that it was alright. That he didn’t need to worry about him so much. That he didn’t need to feel guilty because it’s his duty to fulfill his job and Sehun understands that.

 They stay that way for a while, basking in each other’s presence. The silence filling the air strangely comforting.

“Promise me you’ll take care of yourself,” Sehun says quietly, pulling away only slightly so he could press his forehead against Luhan’s own. “Promise me you won’t find anybody else.” It sounds stupid and childish because Sehun is really the only person Luhan has his eyes on, but it’s cute that he’s possessive and makes Luhan lean forward to plant a quick peck on his lips.

“I love only you.”  He says with a small smile.

Upon seeing Luhan’s smile, Sehun smiles as well and Luhan can feel his heart swelling a little. Sehun is simple. All he really needed to keep him happy and content is to know that Luhan’s got his heart and he has his and there’s nothing in this world he could ever ask for.

Except maybe a job that doesn’t require Luhan to keep going abroad.

“It better stay that way,” Sehun warns Luhan. He tries his best to keep a stern look on his face, but he ends up laughing softly.

“It will,” Luhan reassures him with another kiss. “Even beyond the end of time, you’ll have my heart and all my love.”

Sehun feels embarrassed and he avoids Luhan’s gaze, cheeks beginning to heat up as he feels the warmth of Luhan’s words take over his body. His lips are turned down into a pout and he mumbles something under his breath that Luhan doesn’t quite catch. He pokes Sehun’s cheek and the latter glances back up at him. “What did you say?”

“I said—” Sehun takes a deep breath. Those three words leave his mouth so often he really should be used to saying it, but he always ends up being flustered because every time he does say it, his feelings for Luhan grow stronger and stronger.

“I love you.”

He leans in and captures Luhan’s lips into a kiss. Luhan sighs happily before he leans forward and tips his head to deepen it. He could feel the sincerity of Sehun’s words and it overwhelms him that a short, single kiss could make him feel so special and so loved.

“I love you too, Sehun.”


End file.
